


Blood Of The Covenant

by Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Castles, Cock Warming, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark!Bucky, Dark!Steve, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, I call them kin coz im special, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Steve and Bucky are husbands coz marvel was a pussy, Vampire Sex, Vampires, a lot of blood, dark bucky barnes, its a vampire story, soft dom, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel/pseuds/Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel
Summary: Steve and Bucky are vampire kings in a kinned pair and accidently find their third. Between a rebellion and HYDRA they get more and more possessive. Will Mia find her way out of the trap these two set or will she become simply lost to them and used as a pawn in this three way battle for power?Smut starts in chapter 5 if that's what you're here for ;)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Feast For The Ages

Since the rebellion was taking hold across many of the territories held by the Avengers vampire clan the decision had been made to have a leaders meeting and discuss what to do. 

A century ago HYDRA’s clan had been terrorizing humans and leaving millions dead or too close to the brink to save. Their violence was still whispered in warning to young children to keep them in line and behind the defenses that kept unwanted visitors out. In the past hundred years only one vampire had slipped past the defenses during a freak lightning storm that left a small patch without protection. People had died however since it was the only incident in a stable area where the rebellion didn’t have a strong grip it was fairly forgiven.

As it was in Steve and Bucky’s territory where the attack happened as a show of good faith the leaders meeting came to them as the kin pair could not leave only a few years after the attack and leave the people feeling defenseless. They also didn’t want to give the rebellion a chance to get a stronger hold. 

To celebrate the meeting which the humans were told was a meeting evaluating living conditions across the territories a massive feast was being held in the dining hall. Steve and Bucky had a flair for the past and as they were in control of what used to be the British isles they had found themselves quite fond of the old castles and had built one while having their lords live in the manor houses and devolved the towns and cities into smaller agricultural settlements. It sounded archaic but all homes had the latest in heating and plumbing with electrical gadgets. It worked well. Their people lived comfortably and had zero poverty or joblessness. Children had a high quality education and healthcare was cheap and accessible. The rebellion rumbled that vampires were in positions of power and the humans were simply laborers however most didn’t mind as their lives were peaceful, safe and content.

The banquet hall had been decked out with drapes in Sapphire and Scarlett, the colours of Steve and Bucky respectively. Each leader had a colour and as a kinned pair their colours were attached together representing their unionship and love. The wooden seats were cushioned with soft plush cushioning wrapped in red velvet apart from Steve and Bucky’s that had their colours. Shiny silver table wear lined the seats the vampires and humans would sit at and gold was by the places the Avengers leaders would be sitting. The food was set out for the humans predominantly however vampires could appreciate fine food but found the taste richer and more passionate from the blood of a human. The servants within the castle could be paid extra and have the fine meal for free as long as they let the vampires drink from them, not to the point of death as humans were protected but until they were giddy on the fine food and wine. They were also given the next morning off to recover but it was all a choice.  
The music from the band was background to a lively and boisterous banquet. Vampires and humans alike ate and drank and talked in a comfortable atmosphere. Tony was drinking from a particularly pretty strawberry blonde woman he had brought in his own group of servants while Natasha was eyeing up a youngish lady while the other clan leaders Bruce, Thor, Loki and Clint were happy enough enjoying the flavour of the human food and wine. Bruce only drank animal blood so had drank before he came to the hall.

Steve waved a female servant who was finishing her food a few places down. She walked over and Steve placed her between himself and Bucky. She hadn’t been touched by another vampire so for his lover to drink from her as well it would be safe for her while he could share the experience and connection with his husband. They had been struggling to keep control as there was a delectable scent in the room since the spare servants lined the walls. They got extra pay however not the food as their job was to help escort the humans back to the servants rooms and keep the food and wine flowing until everyone had eaten and it was just humans on the menu. 

“If you get dizzy or feel faint you must tell us.” Bucky looked deeply into the woman’s eyes making sure she was hypnotised to do as he said. As a youngling he had a problem with his control and never drank from a live person without making sure they had no choice but to tell him when they were reaching their limit.

“Yes my king.” She smiled kindly and the brunet returned it with equal kindness and gently grasped her wrist and bit into it closely followed by Steve. It was always a sight for anyone able to witness it. Two vampires never shared a human unless food was scarce and even then it could result in a deadly and bloody clash of two apex predators fighting for scraps costing the life of not just the human. As a kinned pair however these two could share in harmony, light and dark bend down clutching the wrist of one woman in her servant uniform as if they were at an alter praising the lord. In a sense they may as well have been as without blood they would die. Bruce often said that even though vampires were above humans in the food chain and status humans held a specific power as without them vampires would die. He took it to not drink from humans but Steve and Bucky took it to mean they had to care and look after the humans they were responsible for. After about ten minutes of leisurely drinking the servant spoke up,

“I feel faint. May I sit down?” 

“Of course. Thank you. Here.” Steve pulled up a smaller chair they kept near by. Often humans would get faint with two vampires feeding from them at the same time so they felt it cautious to keep a chair for them. After her sat the young woman down he called one of the servants who wasn’t busy over and she hurried over concern in her eyes.

“Mia!” Slurring the word a little the servant greeted the other woman who giggled a little and smiled down letting herself get pulled into a hug with arms wrapped around her waist.

“My kings.” She bowed as much as she could with the woman cuddling into her. “You ok there Amy?” Bucky was discussing the rebellion with Thor and Natasha but Steve was enraptured by Mia. Her scent was driving him wild and he wanted to whisk her and Bucky away to the kings quarters and keep her away from the rest of the world. He knew the extent of how dirty and deprived it could be, after all it was his job to keep that away from his citizens, and he didn’t want it marring her. He watched as she carefully poured some water from Amy, the servant he drank from, helping her to drink it and carefully playing with her hair. Her smile was blinding and her brown eyes sparkled with humour as she nodded at her friend who seemed drunk from the blood loss and alcohol she had consumed. Even in the standard Servant uniform of an army green jump suite with a black belt on her waist and black shoes she somehow stood out.

Through their bond Bucky could feel his lovers emotions and turned getting hit with the hypnotising scent of the woman standing taking in deep breaths of it through his nose. It reminded him of warmth and love and filled him with flutters just screaming at him to protect her. Sharing a confused look with Steve they decided to talk about it later and instead turned in to what the two women were saying.

“You two should have a bay. I wanna squish some chubby cheeks.” Amy slurred 

“Any kid from his will have cheese wire for a jaw. Any way we have you we don’t need another child right now.” She laughed petting the hair of Amy who was still clinging to Mia’s side. 

“But they would be so cute like imagine his nose and your eyes. Pleaaaaaaaase.”

“Nope. No babies. Now drink your water and have some of the cake then we can get you to bed.” Smoothing down the strays in Amy’s hair she soothed her friend and handed her the cake as her hand was shaky still.  
“Who’s having children?”

“Amy wants me to have a baby my king. She is adamant I have one soon so she can become an aunt.” 

“Children are adorable I can’t say I blame her.” Steve mused smirking from behind his cup of wine. 

“They are cute my king and I don’t mind babysitting but I am not at a place where I want a child.”

“Her boyfriend works in the village he should move closer so I can keep her and she can give me a niece or nephew!” A strange feeling of relief that this beautiful woman wasn’t close to her man washed over the vampire kings however jealousy raised its ugly green head.

“I’m sure when it happens we will be closer however again we have you. You’re my baby for tonight.” Bucky chuckled at the fondness in Mia’s voice. 

“How are you feeling, Amy is it?” Bucky asked.

“Like I can walk again my king. Just gotta stand.” Normally the servants wouldn’t be this informal however at these events it was a given the humans would act drunk when they were drunk from and Steve and Bucky always found it slightly amusing. 

“Come on then sweetie let’s get you to bed. Thank you for your patience my kings. I hope you have a good rest of your night and a productive set of meetings tomorrow.”

“Thank you for looking after her and when she is in a better state to remember it please pass on our thanks to Amy.”

“I will. Goodnight.” Helping Amy stand Mia wrapped an arm around her friend’s waist to guide her from the busy hall away from the noise as it bounced down the walls.

Later that night Steve and Bucky laid in their giant bed panting after they had finished an unusually rough and passionate night tangled together. 

“What was tonight? We didn’t have enough to get blood drunk.”

“I don’t know Buck I will have a look in the library tomorrow and see what I can find after the meeting.”

“I want her Steve. I want her here between us.” He leaned up on one elbow facing his blond husband. “I want her with us at all times. Wanna run down to the servants halls and bring her here and never let her go.”

“We will see what we find but as soon as we can we will. We just gotta see if it’s a passing thing or permanent. If we can we will baby I promise you.”

In the servants quarters way after everyone was asleep Mia was sat in the large kitchen sorting out the leftover food into piles: throw away, leftovers for servant meals or manure. She always volunteered for this job when possible. Since moving to the castle she seemed to always be hungry however tonight was insatiable, food from the trash she could eat she did. Giving up she sighed and looked at her stomach that no one would guess held the amount of food she had piled into it. Baby talk aside it may be worth seeing the doctor but she was scared. Unsure of what but something.


	2. Lines are drawn

Mia just wanted to have an easy day. She was feeling agitated and honestly wanted to curl up in bed. She had to do hers and Amy’s jobs in the kitchen which was making breakfast for the servants so between a very late night and a very early morning filled with her supervisor bitching about time even though Mia knew it would be ok and if he left her alone she could get on with her job so much quicker. Then she was landed with laundry which meant running from one end of the stupidly large castle and back at least five times because she couldn’t carry it all. Thankfully she didn’t have to take the clean clothes to the various rooms of the lords and ladies in the castle but the relief was short lived when she was asked to bring wood in as Loki liked the smell of a wooden fire place so in the evening someone had to go light it but they needed wood to light it. 

It was sunny and warm so Mia had unzipped the top part of her jumpsuit and wrapped it around her waist so she was left in her white t-shirt that was smudged with dirt from the wood she had to load into the wheel barrow to then put in the storage unit. Her hair was in a high messy pony tail to keep her curls out of her face and off her neck. She was sweaty, dirty, tired and wanted a cool shower and bed so badly when the scream pierced through the calm front courtyard.

Looking to see where it had come from she could feel the warm breeze caress her face carrying the scent of blood as the screams continued. Her eyes fell on one of Starks servants punching a young servant boy. It was clearly one of Starks as the black pants and white shirt made them stand out against the unisex kaki jumpsuit and black belt of Steve and Bucky’s workers. 

“Stop it Goddamn you!” People were gathering and trying to pull the two apart but there was a look in Starks mans eye that made Mia guess he wouldn’t. Seeing this enough times growing up in her village granted it was normally between boys of a similar age not an adult against a teenager she was ready for anything. A few servants ran inside to presumably get help. Pushing through the crowd she pulled a young girl about twelve and knelt so she was eye level.

“Make sure someone gets the kings and Stark ok? Go! NOW!” She shouted pushing the girls shoulder before pushing further towards the two fighting males hoping and praying that girl was running. A few men were holding them back but Stark’s guy seemed to be throwing them off easily which looking at the bulging muscles it made sense. His veins were clearly visible and throbbing with blood shot eyes and blown out pupils. 

“YOU BASTARD!” He roared at the younger boy who was cowering on the floor and trying to crawl away. Everyone was focused on trying to restrain the man instead of protecting the poor beaten up and bleeding up boy. Pulling him up from under his arms she dragged him up until he was crutching with her support and then she threw him behind her wiping the blood from his slip lip. He landed in a pile and used the momentum to scramble to his feet unsure of where to go he tried to put more people between him and the man but that only seemed to rile up the guy further. 

“What happened? Please we can talk about this! What did he do? We can fix it, nothing is beyond fixing please we can help!” Mia begged putting her hands up to show she wasn’t a threat but the four men restraining him were clearly struggling to hold him and he wasn’t calming down. His puffing and panting making his nostrils expand and constrict reminded Mia of a pissed off aggressive bull. A bull with her now with her in his sights!

“Mia stop being a dumbass and run! Everyone run we can’t hold him much longe-!” It was then one beefy muscled arm got free and a meaty fist was aiming directly for her face and the screams of everyone around her faded as her vision tunnelled onto his fist.

The meeting was going nowhere with Tony, Natasha, Thor and Loki believing a harsh crackdown on the rebellion was needed and Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Clint believing that it would turn members of the rebellion into martyrs and everyone was feeling the stress. They needed to have a united front of it would show weakness and the rebellion would flourish. However another disturbing fact was becoming clearer and that was HYDRA was seeping in through the cracks as well. In some places they were even helping the rebellion channel drugs into territories to cause violence and insight unease in citizens that supported the Avengers rule. 

“We need Stark and Rogers-Barnes in the courtyard now!” The doors crashed open and a red faced panting servant almost fell through. His panic evident in his scent. Sharing a confused and worried look the three mentioned stood and followed the servant who was trying to explain but making no sense. The castle was in arms with all available servants rushing in the same direction shouting directions at each other, all the voices mixing into one unintelligible mass of panic and fear. 

Bursting into the warm open air the three kings took in the scene before them: one of Starks men smelling of chemicals and something artificial trying to punch Mia who had blood running down her face from her nose and a cut on her cheekbone that was swelling. A young servant was looking terrified and was being pulled away towards the servant’s quarters by a couple of women and they very quickly disappeared around the corner. A few of both Starks men and the resident servants had armed themselves with rope and were wrapping it around on the the many columns that decorated the courtyard and were shouting about Mia trying to get closer to them in hopes of at least being able to restrain him. People were screaming and running and the stench of fear filled the air. 

The man landing a direct punch to the left side of Mia’s head pulled them all from their shock as she fell onto the cobbled floor the smell of her blood bursting and cutting through all other scents. Steve felt rage fill him and used his unnatural speed and strength to run over and trap the man in a headlock in the blink of an eye. Bucky following quickly and directly standing in front and holding the man’s head still so he could look into the man’s eyes.

“Sleep.” He ordered making the man slump. “Stark deal with him.” 

“Gladly.” Barely restrained anger was blatant in their fellow Avengers brown eyes. He shouted at a few of his man to take the man to the dungeon. 

“Mia? Mia? Hey chick can you focus on me? Good good just keep looking at me. How are you?”

“Stop worrying Dan I’m good. Well maybe not good there’s three of you that kind of sucks.” She breathed out weakly looking paler by the minute as Dan chuckled .

“She’s ok!” He shouted, “She’s bullying me she’s all good!” Mia chuckled but it turned into a groan quickly. Both Bucky and Steve hated that another man’s hands were all over her and tensed at the familiarity they shared. It was illogical as they both had the same uniform on but they hated how he knew her better than them. She was theirs but she was injured and he was helping her by accessing her. Even bloody, bruised and dirty from the fight and a day’s work she was beautiful. Her hair had fallen out in a mad mess of curs, some damp and dirty but she was causing them tunnel vision. He smelled so good but this was not a time to focus on her passively they needed to act to help her.

“We will take it from here. Please inform her manager that she is excused for today and she will be in medical until further notice.” Bucky nodded at the man.

“Yes my king. Should I take her?”

“No!” Steve growled out causing the few servants left in hearing range to frown at the anger behind it. Taking a deep breath he lowered his shoulders and raised his chin. “This happened in our castle and caused by our guests it is our job to see that she gets to medical safely.” 

“Yes my king.” Dan bowed and quickly ran off. Bucky and Steve kneeled and took in Mia’s unfocused eyes flickering between them. Probably a concussion they both thought.

“Hello Mia. It’s Steve and Bucky we’re going to get you to medical. Does anything feel broken?” Bucky asked gently eyes looking up and down her body not seeing anything obvious.

“No. Just a bad head. Sure it looks worse though.” She licked her dry lips accidently licking up the blood that had gotten on them from her aggressive nose bleed. The action mesmerised both vampires but they had to focus.

“This may hurt. I’m sorry.” Bucky grimaced as he slipped a hand under her neck to clutch at the shoulder nearest Steve and under her legs causing her to groan. 

“You don’t have to do this.”

“We do. You were injured in a place we promised safety the least we can do is get you to medical.” Steve smiled as Bucky stood to his full height with their girl in his arms. He smoothed some hair that had been stuck to her head back and couldn’t help but marvel how right this felt, their girl clutched close to them. At a regular human pace they walked to medical so she wouldn’t be jostled any more than necessary both wincing and apologising every time she let out a pained moan. 

The walk to medical felt like an eternity. The whole time Bucky could feel his white shirt get warm and wet and she looked more unfocused and her eyes kept closing. Steve kept reminding her to stay awake and spoke pure nonsense so she would hopefully focus on him and not the darkness they presumed was creeping into her vision. They picked up their pace every time she tried to drift off. Medical must have been warned as there was a bed waiting for them as well as a doctor and a few nurses armed with so many instruments prepared for any outcome. 

“I shall send a message when we know more my kings.” The doctor spoke as the door was shut on them. Leaving them drenched in the scent of blood, fear andtheir own blazing anger.

Tony was staring at the sleeping man cuffed to the wall in the stone cell. He sat on a bench annoyed his suit was getting dirty but he needed answers. The man was called Jarvis and was his personal butler he was a stable, dependable man who despised violence. His scent was off. His behaviour more so. Taking in every little detail of him Stark noticed some key differences that could help. He asked a servant to get Bruce and Natasha. Between those two they would figure out what or who did this. Sweat beaded on Jarvis’s forehead and his heart rate was too fast for a sleeping man even with physical exertion thrown into the mix. Veins in his neck, arms and forehead still bulged and his breathing was shallow. His scent still smelled chemically and was over powering due to the splits on his knuckles.

“This is the man that attacked a child and the girl? Can’t say I see how he normally would knock someone on the floor.” Natasha appeared on the other side of the bars to Tony and Jarvis along with Bruce. 

“What child?” Tony asked moving his attention to the two Avengers.

“A servant girl came in and said he attacked a boy called Peter Parker then turned on Mia Peterson just after you left.” They both walked into the cell, Natasha stood by Tony arms crossed and looking deceptively calm as Bruce kneeled down and started looking closer and getting a stronger idea on his scent. 

“You’re right about the normally part. Jarvis has worked for me for fifteen years and the most violent thing I’ve seen him do is crack open a nut. It’s not him! He knocked over a kid’s stuffed bear and apologised and felt guilty for three days after for fucks sake!”

“You both are right. Clearly drugs due to his scent and physical symptoms, we will have to wait till he wakes to narrow down which one only he can tell us about some symptoms but my money is on HYDRA.” Bruce stood and brushed his slacks down. “This is similar to what’s happening outside the territories and in some of the vulnerable villages. I’ve been looking through the reports sent in by the guardians and this is exactly the same type of effects both physically and in behaviour. We can’t be sure just yet but when he’s awake we will be.” Sighing through his nose Bruce turned and walked towards the door. “If I’m right he will need a day to become useful and be able to answer questions. Until then keep him here, have a guard notify us when he’s awake and again when he can answer questions. We need to know how he got it and how deep this goes.”

“You suggesting there’s an issue in my people Banner?” Tony growled.

“I’m simply saying if your most trusted man has been affected then what about everyone else.”

“He’s right Tony.” Natasha spoke up still looking at Jarvis, “He got a hold of it somehow and that either means someone is able to sneak it into food or he has a connection. Either is bad. One is arguably harder for us since we wouldn’t know who did it but both are bad.” Walking towards the door she grabbed the key and waiting for the other two vampires to exit before locking the door. “For now we wait.”


	3. Medical misleading's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell I'm enjoying throwing other character references into this. If you're enjoying this so far or there's something you wanna say please drop it in the comments it would be cool to chat

The nurse in charge of watching over Mia was sat calmly reading a book enjoying the night time stillness. The sound of steady beeping from the heart monitor and the lights from the few screen that were measuring her vital functions gave the room a soft blue tinge amongst the light from the lamp. A groan disturbed her peaceful reading and she turned to see Mia’s brown eyes open and quickly close again due to the light.

“Hello. I’m nurse Simmons take your time I’m going to grab the doctor ok.” 

“Thanks.” The girl croaked. Simmons made a note to grab a cup of water for her throat. She walked down the room past the empty beds, ten on each side in total, to the doctor’s office to inform him Mia had woken up. She raised her hand to the frosted glass and rapped her knuckles on the glass before opening the door to see the night doctor Dr Cho reading over some paperwork.

“Mia has woken up.” Turning to look at the nurse Cho smiled and stood smoothing down her skirt and grabbing her white doctor’s coat to put on before leaving the office.

“Thank you Simmons. Can you inform the kings of her waking up they wanted to know when she woke up. The servant’s quarters will also need to know, her friend seemed worried and I wouldn’t want anyone to worry longer than needed.” Giving the nurse a kind smile the women parted to head off to their assigned tasks. Simmons going to the servants quarters since they were nearer and then to the kings personal rooms. Cho to the patient.

Mia’s head hurt, her eyes hurt, her face hurt. Honestly everything above her neck hurt. She had tried sitting up but felt the tugging of the machines and IV so had to be more careful about it. At least some of it was sensors instead of needles. She remembered the man punching her in the side of the head but not much else after that but with how she felt now that wasn’t much of a surprise. The steady beeping pierced her skull and her mouth felt drier than sand.

“Hello Mia. I’m Dr Cho just got to do a few non invasive tests before I explain what happened. Can you focus and follow my finger?” Dr Cho put her right index finger up and let Mia focus on it before slowly moving it. Satisfied she pulled out a small pocket torch.

“Yes Dr.” 

“What do you remember?” Dr Cho turned the light on and started checked pupil response. 

“I remember everything up until I was hit in the side of the head. I think I fell but I’m not sure.” Squinting a little at the light she tried to cough the dryness away.

“Your responses are looking good. Drink this, should help with your throat.” Handing Mia the glass Cho sat down on the chair Simmons once occupied. “You hit your head badly on the stones in the courtyard and your head was bleeding badly when you were brought here. We gave you some blood, not a full transfusion which is good. Your head scan was fine but you will feel bruised for a bit but you’re lucky it could have been a lot worse.” Nodding and slowly sipping the cool liquid Mia felt more settled with at least a small portion of her discomfort gone. 

“Who brought me in?” Growing up Mia had manners hammered into her and if there was ever a situation to thank someone for something this seemed like a good contender. 

“Actually the kings did.” Cho smirked making Mia frown in confusion.”

“Really? I don’t remember them being there in the courtyard.”

“They arrived just as you got knocked down. They asked us to inform them when you woke up.”

“Wow. Of all the ways I saw my day going this was not it.”

“We rarely have to give blood for this sort of injury outside of war so I can agree with you. Sandwiches were brought up for if you woke up during the night. I was given specific instructions by your friend Amy to call you an idiot before I gave you them!” The doctor laughed with Mia. 

“Thank you doctor. When will I be able to leave?”

“I want to keep you here for a day just to make sure but then you are free to go. Amy also brought you clean clothes we changed you into but there are also more clean things to change into when you’re ready. But I’d advice in the morning to do that.”

“YOU!” Amy pushed the doors open at the end of the wing causing both heads to turn. She was in her pajamas, a pink t-shirt and black leggings. “The phrase pick your battles means pick the ones you will win not get your ass handed to you on a goddamn silver plate! What possessed you to do such a stupid, reckless, irresponsible, dumbass, ludicrous thing?” Reaching the bed she crushed Mia in a hug that was returned slightly more gingerly by Mia. “I was worried sick!” 

“I’m ok nothing some rest won’t cure I promise.”

“Better be. I saved you the good bits.” Handing over plate she occupied the chair that Dr Cho had previously occupied but had vacated as Amy marched over. “I know I left some sandwiches but we all know how you eat.” Smirking as Mia tucked into the plate of leftover pasta salad with a cold jacket potato with cheese and spreadable butter. “The kings apparently didn’t go back to the meetings and spent the rest of the day in the library after dropping you off here. Simon came down and asked what happened because they were asking him all these weird questions and they were blocked off for today in meetings because Sam was told he didn’t have to go and help with their clothes tonight because they were unsure how long the meetings were going to go on for. He had to take them their blood bags in the library and Dallia nearly had a fit because you know no food in her library, it was weird.” Amy always had a good handle on all the gossip and it was nice to listen to her talk as the pit in Mia’s stomach was slowly filling between the past, potato and sandwiches Dr Cho brought over which Mia nodded her head in thanks to. “It’s weird because they were asking about kins and anything under soulmate kind of ideas and words but they’re a pair! Like I’ve heard they take other people to bed with them sometimes but like nothing more than a fling you know? What happened when they carried you over here?”

“I have no clue the last thing I remember is getting punched in the head apparently they were worried when they dropped me off here and they wanted to know when I woke up but I have no clue. I mean with the state I was in I can’t have done anything bad you did worse at the banquet talking about me having kids.” Chuckling at her friends reddening face Mia moved onto a beef sandwich. 

“It’s weird! Anyway I found out the guy who punched you his name is Jarvis and he’s super close with king Stark and the rumour is it’s drugs and it may be related to HYDRA or the rebellion but they’ve put the borders on high alert. Nothing and nobody is coming in or out without someone knowing about it. The castle is being searched head to toe to see if there’s any evidence but this is huge. They’re trying to keep it on the down low but I can see this getting crazy out of hand.” Whispering Amy quickly informed Mia. It felt fair that she knew since she was the one who was sat in a hospital bed because of it. 

Lapsing into a few moments of silence the only sounds being the steady beeps of the heart rate monitor and Mia chewing the two friends sat together digesting the information. 

Their silence was broken by the door to the ward opening and the two kings walking in wearing what the girls presumed to be their sleep wear. A loose fitting baggy shirt and some sweatpants. Amy stood and bowed and Mia moved her food to the side and nodded her head. Dr Cho would not be impressed if she caused herself further injured by trying to move too soon or attached to all of the machines.

“We were told you had woken up.” Steve pulled up a chair and sat on the free side of the bed motioning fro Amy to sit down with a soft smile. His blond hair glowing softly in the warm lamp light, bathed in the glow he looked almost angelic. Bucky however stood a little further back letting the shadows dance across his features making the hollows of his cheeks seem more pronounced giving him an almost crazy glint in his eyes. He scowled softly at Amy looking to the two girls upset that she was here with her friend. He joined Steve after his husband gave him a look.

“Thank you for bringing me here your highnesses I really appreciate it. You didn’t have to come down here either it’s...” She looked around for a clock, “I don’t the time but I know it’s late. Thank you so much.”

“No problem Mia. We wanted to make sure you were recovering.” Steve earnestly held Mia’s hand in his own cooler and paler one. His thumb rubbing circles over her palm in a soothing gesture.

“I’m ok. Just bruised.” The shock at the familiar gesture threw her. Why was a vampire, the king no less, touching her like a precious item? His eyes were soft and imploring while Bucky looked on with a soft smile on his face at the interaction. Turning to look at her friend Mia tried to communicate her confusion to which her friend replied with a twitch of her eyebrow seemingly as confused if not more so than Mia. 

“Were you eating? I’m sorry we stopped you please carry on.” Bucky reached over to the plate of half eaten sandwiches and nodded encouragingly for her to start eating again, which she did reluctantly looking between the two kinned kings awkwardly.

Steve and Bucky could sense her unease. They knew it must be strange for her as a servant having this level of attention put towards her from the kings. Particularly with Steve having been so touchy with her, honestly he had been jealous of how much Bucky had been able to touch her. They watched as she devoured the sandwiches before sheepishly handing the plate to Amy to put on top of the other one. 

“So... are you still able to go to the harvest festival?” Amy asked hoping to reduce the level of awkwardness that was filling the room. It was becoming suffocating.

“Hopefully it’s in a few days and I should be let out soon.”

“The harvest festival?” Steve perked up. He always had a fascination with human culture since it had changed so much from when Bucky and he were humans. Sadly as a vampire there were plenty of spaces they weren’t welcome in and even less considering he was the ruler and it could cause tensions.

“Yeah. We have a village fair with the other local villages to celebrate the harvest months since they’re the hardest work wise. I go every year.”

“That sounds amazing. What is at the fair?” Even Bucky was interested and Amy was committing everything to memory. They seemed enchanted by Mia and it put her on edge.

“There’s rides for the kids and stall games. Plus the food is really good!” She couldn’t help the smile spread over her face thinking of the waffles she enjoyed and got every year. 

“Are you ever full? Like in the six years I’ve known you I don’t think you’ve ever said you weren’t hungry.” Bucky seethed at how Amy teased Mia. If they knew what Steve and him knew they would not be joking. Plus their girl was on a hospital bed with a needle in her arm and sensors stuck all over her body. He could smell the slight weeping of the cut on her head covered by her hair. Her smell had a slight power scent from the painkillers dripping into her body and her face was swollen and she would wince every time she so much as shifted. Steve had drew the line at feeding her their blood to heal her since she was stable and looked after by the doctors but he wanted to wrap her up in silks and satins and keep her close to them at all hours of the day and night.

She was theirs and theirs alone.


	4. Fate or fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more action in it hope you enjoy as always comments would be appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a bit to update this. My uni decided to give us a group project when we are all at home and it's been taking up a lot of my spare time. Hope you're all doing well.

Mia was let out of the medical ward the following morning with the advice to not drink, take it easy and take painkillers if needed. Tony Stark had personally come to apologies to Peter and her as they had breakfast in the servant’s halls as he felt responsible for the injuries they both had. Both humans were shocked but very much appreciated the gesture and said they hoped whatever had been in Jarvis’s system didn’t leave him in too much pain a he came down from it. Peter still stuck to her side even though he had listened to Mia trying to explain to Stark that she was actually ok and just needed time for everything to heal. Poor kid felt guilty and spent his day off trying to help her pack under the excuse of she couldn’t do any heavy lifting.

“Peter, I’m packing clothes it’s not heavy lifting. I chose to help you don’t need to be upset or guilty. I don’t regret what I did which means you don’t need to feel bad, ok? Go and enjoy your day off.” Shooing him away she smiled at his worry and carried on packing.

Steve leaned against the window as he looked out onto the courtyard appreciating how the red stains on the stones had been cleaned up, he didn’t want to be reminded of his failure to protect Mia any more than he had to as he watched her somewhat stiff movements. He often enjoyed people watching in the few quiet moments he had throughout the day, it was cathartic, but not today. He hated that she was leaving the castle for a week and he was determined to make sure she at the very least got off the premises safe and sound. 

“Hey love. Wondered where you were.” Bucky’s arms snaked around his husbands waist and he rested his head on the blond mans shoulder. “She’s moving better than I thought she would after everything.”

“We failed her.” Keeping his eyes on the woman who occupied every waking thought he had he felt the guilt through his bond that they both felt.

“Humans get hurt, particularly when they do reckless shit.” Chuckling Bucky placed a gentle kiss onto Steve’s shoulder, “We can look after her soon enough. I arranged for her to be the maid that brings us breakfast and tidies the room since the matron was insisting we get one. She’s gone for five days then we see her multiple times a day. She reminds me of you. Always fighting for the little guy even when you would get hurt.”

“Guess you have a type.”

“A type that looks good in jeans apparently.” Smirking against the thin skin where the carotid artery is Bucky watched appreciatively as Mia walked away from the castle in black skinny jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt with cropped black leather jacket, her bag slung over one shoulder. 

“She is so beautiful. I can’t wait till she’s here and we can keep her safe.” 

“Soon baby. Soon.” Pulling his husband away from the window and shut the curtains before he pulled Steve’s shirt off, “Let’s have some fun in the mean time!” He suggested with a smirk filled with dirty promises

The day of the Harvest festival was three days after Mia had left the castle. The weather was crisp and dry with the autumn sun shining down on everyone who attended. Lights in paper pumpkins were strung up between the stalls and would add a warm illumination as they sun set later in the day. The rides were surrounded by tables and benches with the food stalls near the middle of the set up with the ride at the beginning and fair games at the end.

Mia was with her boyfriend Jordan who wore a white shirt and blue jeans with a warm jacket that had soft fleeced hoodie sleeves and hood attached to the body of a denim jacket and a grey beanie over his curly hair. His sister Bethany wore a pink summer dress with a long sleeved shirt underneath it and a fluffy beige jacket and her willies that had a child’s cartoon character on them. She had just turned four and was enjoying spending time with Mia who she saw as a sister and loved dragging her around to all the stalls and rides. Mia wore some black high-waisted jeans with a rust coloured knit jumper tucked in and her cropped leather jacket, Bethany had put a bright orange plaster on the cut over her cheek bone and had refused to let Mia take it off but Mia indulged the small girl. Her pale hand held onto the darker hand of Jordan as her other hand was clutched by Bethany. Jordan enjoyed feeding his girlfriend pieces of the cotton candy as they walked around slowly to see what was where and let Bethany decide what she would like to do.

“I wanna win a bear this year! Then ride the Ferris wheel and we have to get pictures at the hay bales with the pumpkins. Annie from school her dad gave them and they’re bigger than my head!” 

“Wow they must be huge!” Mia encouraged the excited spiel of chatter and Jordan chuckled shaking his head being used to his baby sisters antics. Him and his mum and sister lived together since his mum was ill and he helped look after Bethany as well as work on one of the farm. “Do you want to get chips or a burger for lunch?”

“What are you having?”  
“I was thinking chips. If you got a burger you could have some on my chips if you can’t decide.” Smiling at the enthusiastic head nod Mia pulled Bethany into her side for a side hug before grabbing her hand again, “Sounds like a plan baby.” They were at the children’s bumper cars and Bethany was so excited she was jumping up and down and both Jordan and Mia were scared she was going to take off. Kneeling down Jordan gently turned his sister by the shoulders to face him and look him in the eye.

“Listen to me ok Beth. I’m going to grab some drinks and snacks for over the rest of the day ok. I need you to stay with Mia and not run off, if she tells you to do something do it. Ok sweetie?”

“I promise. Pinky swear.” Offering her little pinky her and Jordan locked pinky fingers and he placed a small kiss on her forehead before standing. “If I hear you’ve run off I can’t give you your waffle and ice cream can I?” Chuckling at the horrified expression on his little sister face he handed a ticket to the ride attendant. “I’ll be back soon I love you.”

“Bring me a waffle yeah. I love you too.” Sharing a chaste but sweet kiss Mia turned to watch as Bethany as the kid reminded her why driving was so dangerous. She looked like she was trying to win an invisible game.  
After about five minutes a flushed faced Bethany came running over and grabbed Mia’s hand. Mia walked them to a nearby picnic table. They were scattered throughout the fair and readily available for people to eat, drink, chat or rest. 

Steve and Bucky watched from the sidelines dressed in regular human clothes as Mia picked the little girl and put her on her lap pulling out the map and the two girls bent over it deep in discussion about what Mia wanted to do and see as they waited for Jordan to return. Neither vampire liked the boyfriend he was in their way but the little girl was adorable and the way the girls interacted was nothing short of beautiful to watch. Mia was so kind and nurturing allowing Bethany to explore the world around her while keeping her safe. It was clear Bethany loved and looked up to Mia. They could hear the stream of questions about what was the castle like and they both had found it endearing how she was glued to the older girl’s side from the moment they arrived. They hadn’t intended to come but after a tip off about the rebellion they felt it was important to come and see if they could find anything out with several of the rebellion taskforce also blending into the crowds. Keeping Mia safe had been on their minds but being able to watch their girl interact with Bethany was making their hearts swell with pride and love. 

“There’s two of my favourite girls. I have waffles!” Jordan walked over and sat next to Mia so he could see the map and help his sister try to keep the ice cream from dripping on to her dress. Mia showed him the path they were thinking of taking around so they could do the things at the far end first in case Bethany got tired and wanted to go home so they didn’t have to walk all the way back with a tired four year old. Satisfied their girl was ok the kinned pair reluctantly turned around and walked further into the festival. As much as they didn’t want to give Jordan a chance to have any form of intimacy beyond the small kiss he already had it was more important to make sure the rebellion weren’t going to do anything that would put Mia in danger. 

“Can we go Jordan I wanna see the rides? Pleaaaaaaaase.”

“Of course Beth lets go.” Standing he lifted his little sister off his girlfriends lap then offered her a hand to help her stand. “I think today is going to be a day to remember.”

Walking around the festival trying to smell anything was overwhelming. With the amount of humans and fragrant food around it was difficult to smell anything that didn’t belong. Even the metallic scents that sat as an undercurrent to the sensory onslaught would not be out of place due to the rides and machinery making and storing the food. I was frustrating and Bucky could tell his general of spies was feeling it. They all wanted evidence of the rebellion preferably without humans dying however if it got them their much needed evidence then a few lives would be worth it. Humans lives were so fleeting not many of them mattered after a decade of so. Of course their girl was different but she was an anomaly. They were meeting one of the spies who had flagged a suspicious interaction by the food stalls so the two kings sat on one of the wooden benches and waited pretending to be regular visitors, smiling and nodding as people caught their eye as they moved around the wooden maze of stalls.

“Do you ever think how simple their lives are?” Steve asked gently.

“I think anyone who isn’t in power has a simple life. We took on this position knowing the weight it carries. Part of that weight is making sure we find evidence to put the restrictions in. If we don’t the people will revolt and make our lives harder. I don’t want any more complications; our people are routine this is against it.”

“You always liked your routines. Even as a boy you would stick to the routine of stealing from the baker every Sunday while he was at church praying for God to stop you.”

“Maybe that’s why he found out eventually.” Holding his lovers hand Steve ran a thumb over his knuckles the skin cool. He watched Bucky scan the crowd his mind obviously working in overdrive.

“We will find them my love. We will put a stop to this.” Humming non-commitally Bucky waved the spy over. A young man with silver hair shoved under a warm hat to blend in. “What do you have Pietro?” 

“A man paid for food earlier and it looked like he handed over something other than money. We have our men checking it out now but I would advise for you two to get back to the castle we will need you there if we find anything. If you’re found here it will make it look like we are trying to frame the rebellion.”

“I would rather stay until we are sure.” Looking at the stall in question the trio watched as a jolly red faced man handed out waffles with ice cream to children and adults smiling and waving. Seemingly innocent.

“My kings as much as we appreciate your help we aren’t sure how this will go down. Our first priority is to protect you which could put the mission in jeopardy. If you go you can start looking at what to do when the rebellion strikes either now or another time. We can keep reporting to you.”

Steve nodded pulling Bucky up by the hand. “It makes sense. We will go but we want live updates and if anything comes up inform us immediately. Nodding the three departed and the husbands walked towards the entrance and exit gates where people weaved in and out helping them easily blend into the crowd. They passed Mia, Jordan and Bethany and smiled at how Bethany was in Mia’s arms waving her little hands excitedly in the air talking about her bumper car experience. Her scent was purer, happier, more relaxed than when they had smelled her previously. Soon they had left and walked to an empty alley way the entrance partially hidden from view by a giant metal skip with rubbish in it from the shop it was pushed up against. “Race to the castle?” Cocking a boyish grin Steve kissed his lover before running back disappearing in a blink of an eye followed by a laughing Bucky.

After a couple of hours going on rides and watching Bethany on the rides both the girls were getting hungry and were in the centre of the food area.

“How about we get some food. No more sugar, something substantial.” Mia smirked at the pouting child who was standing between herself and Jordan.

“We could always come back, get food later after we’ve played the games.” Jordan mussed looking around and clutching Bethany’s hand tighter. 

“That hurts!” She exclaimed pulling her hand free and being oblivious to the questioning look Mia gave her older brother. “I want food I’m hungry.”

“But look there’s the teddy you wanted to win.” Trying to herd both girls towards the stall but failing he started grabbing Mia’s arm and pulling her in the direction he wanted her to go in. The centre was starting to clear slightly.

“Don’t grab me like that! What is going on?” Mia asked pulling herself free. “You can go on if you want but we’re getting food.” Turning around with Bethany clinging to her she sat at a table and held the little girl in her lap looking slightly shaken while she tried to point out different option for food. Sadly this equilibrium didn’t last long as an ear splitting bang went off and a plume of fire went straight up setting the other wooden structures in its vicinity on fire!

Trying to focus in the chaos despite her ringing ears and blood pumping Mia screamed for Jordan as orange filled her sight and the heat rose. She stood clutching Bethany’s face to her chest hoping to block out some of the chaos and the dead bodies littering the waffle stand that was beyond saving. Screaming and crying she stumbled forward tears cascading down her face as she tried to see if Jordan was in sight but it was hard to see or hear anything besides her own blood pumping and the screams of everyone around her as they ran in any and all directions. Bethany was crying and clutching onto Mia’s jacket and shaking so hard Mia was scared she would drop the child. Ash was starting to stick to the people and Mia was about to turn and run when Jordan scrambled out of the crowd and limped over to the two girls clutching at them trying to make sure they were ok. 

“Hold onto me baby.” Mia panted through the fear in her chest that constricted her throat. Wrapping his arm around her Jordan held Bethany’s face into Mia’s chest as her spare arm wrapped around his waist taking most of his waist. The three going as fast as they could away from the smell of burning wood, rising heat and death. Law enforcement both vampire and human were rushing into the fair as they emerged out into the open field past the entrance gates. Fire fighters were being ushered in and the injured were being seen by medics as they arrived., small stations already having been set up by the fair goers trying to help stop any bleeding and sooth burns until doctors and nurses could get to people. Mia dropped Jordan into the waiting arms of one of the attendees. Shaking her head as they tried to check on her and Bethany, she pushed them towards Jordan trying to focus on not loosing what was in her stomach at the sight of the injured. The wind was cooler and more aggressive out in the open attacking her tear stained face her senses blurred into one unclear mass with noise both blending into one mass and sounding unclear. Her vision unfocused behind the never ending tears. She gently rock and tried to sooth Bethany as she cried and wailed for her mummy! She felt her arm being tugged and she let it be pulled down from its place on Bethany’s head and looked down to see Jordan clutching it as his right jean leg was cut and tied above a river of red running down his leg and onto the grass. Clutching it tightly she prayed to anyone who would listen this was just some sick dream and the fear, death and destruction was a figment of her imagination but the pounding of her heart reassured her that sadly it was not. The fair was attacked.

In the early hours of the morning Jordan and Mia were in his bed gazing at each other with a lamp as the only light in the otherwise pitch black room. The silence was deafening and they were afraid to touch in fear of repeating the events of earlier. 

“You know I love you, right?” Jordan whispered

“I love you with my whole heart. I was so scared I nearly lost you.” Tears filled her brown eyes making Jordan reach out and cup her face. 

“I will do everything I can to protect you. I would never leave you.” Moving closer he bundled her close to his chest and kissed her forehead as soft sobs wracked through her body. “I love you Mia for now and forever.” He murmured into her hair like a prayer, “I will keep you safe.”


	5. Passion and possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write 3k worth of porn because I was bored? Yes, yes I did. Enjoy xx

One of the luxuries Bucky and Steve had was a bath tub that was large round and built into the floor of their bathroom with seating inside of it and whirlpool jets. Bucky loved to soak in it and fantasize. Currently he thought a lot about Mia. How her hair would get even curlier from the steam even if she wasn’t washing her hair. How her baby hairs would stick to her forehead. And his favourite, how she would feel leant against his chest as he washed her and loved on her.

She was soft and pliable under his hands, letting him lift her arm as he ran the soft washcloth over the exposed silky skin in a warm and comforting scent. She leant her head against his shoulder and let out a contended little hum as he massaged her limbs while cleansing her. The heat and company sending her into a total state of relaxation. He smiled and kissed her shoulder as she laughed as he ran the cloth under her arm letting him pull her back against his hard chest as she jerked forward from the ticklish sensation by a hand against her sternum. He moved to the other arm as carried on placing soft kisses along her shoulder and along the nape of her neck before resting it on her waist. She leant her head back and too the side giving him more access to trail the increasingly wet kisses up along her throat, sucking where her natural scent was the strongest along her artery and licking the area of her sweat that built up from the heat of the room. 

Letting the washcloth travel further he watched in fascination as he washed Mia’s collarbones and décolleté and goose bumps arose leaving an incriminating trail in its wake. He circled her breasts chuckling at her irritated huff. He used his free hand and turned her face to meet his and kissed her trying to communicate the passion and love he had for her through this simple action. After languidly kissing her for a few minutes and running the washcloth over her skin he added his tongue into the mix by running it along her lips and moaning as she eagerly granted entry. Her breathing was increasing and soon he had to disconnect their mouths to let her breathe moving to nibbling at her earlobe as he finally ran the washcloth over her pebbled rosy nipples causing her back to arch and for Mia to let out a stuttering breath. 

“Feel good baby?”

“Yes! Bucky yes.” She moaned letting her fingers run through the hair on the nape of his neck letting her nails scratch at the base of his scalp eliciting as mix between a groan and a growl from between his lips. Finally adding his other hand to the mix he rubbed her nipple that had been cruelly neglected from his attention. It was at this point Steve entered the room soundlessly and smirked as his lovers brought each other pleasure in the tub. He leaned against the doorframe and watched raising his eyebrows as Bucky caught his eyes.

“We have an audience sweetheart.” Bucky whispered in Mia’s ear. “How about you join us and make yourself useful instead of just standing there?” He directed at Steve.

Needed no other confirmation besides the soft warm smile of Mia he quickly stripped from his clothes and took the hand Mia offered him as he walked down the steps into the tub. He kissed her knuckles before taking the washcloth from Bucky and poured more body wash onto it before starting on her ankles and calves knowing her feet were way too ticklish and she would accidently kick him in the face if he touched them. 

Bucky took this opportunity the use both hands to massage her breasts and pinch Mia’s nipples, pulling them into even stiffer peaks. Her moans and gasps filled the steamy air as the two men worked in tandem to make her feel good. Steve massaging her lower legs harder as Bucky eased slightly then switching to create an incredible building of sensation, never letting Mia get used to one sensation for too long. By now both men were hard as diamonds however they ignored their pleasure for the sake of building up Mia’s. 

As Steve started to wash just above Mia’s knees Bucky roughly angled Mia’s head back so he could aggressively kiss her letting one hand switch between her breasts enjoying the warmth they emitted. The dual sensation from her flesh being soft and malleable to her nipples that were rock hard was intoxicating to him and he felt lightheaded from the culmination of his two lovers and the pleasure they were giving to Mia. 

Mia’s hips started subtly grinding as Steve worked higher and higher choosing to focus on the outside of her leg squeezing and massaging the thighs washcloth long forgotten on the side of the tub. He always had loved leg on men and women and worshipping Mia’s was his new favourite hobby. 

“Please Stevie. Please.” She begged breathily.

“Is he being mean to you sweetheart?” Smirking against the thin skin he nipped just a little harder, not enough to draw blood butt enough to add a harsher edge to the sensations filling her body. “Good!” He growled and aggressively sucking the area feeling the bursting of blood under her skin that would form one of the many hickies she would have at the end of the night. Catching Steve’s eye the two vampires smirked before Bucky gentle wrapped Mia’s hair around his hand and pushed her head to look at Steve. “Watch him baby, watch him make you feel good. Let him see your reactions.” On that Steve leaned over until he was just a hairsbreadth away from her lips, Bucky’s hand stopping her from closing the distance, and smirked. He moved his hands to the thin, sensitive skin on her inner thighs using one hand to carefully hold her hips down so she was his mercy and his pace. 

“Wanna see you moan doll. Gonna make you moan so loud everyone in this castle knows who you belong to.” Rubbing against the skin he inched to where she clearly wanted his hands the smell of her arousal hung heavy in the air even a human could smell it. It made them grin knowing they were the only people dead or alive that could make her feel this good. Steve smiled wide when her let the back of his hand brush lightly against her swollen lower lips feeling her hips push against the hand he had keeping them down. He didn’t let them move but knowing she was trying gave him kicks. 

“What do you want baby?” Bucky asked in her ear enjoying the series of hickies her had giving her.

“I want him to touch me properly!” Cheekily narrowing her eyes at Steve caused both of her loves to laugh genuine laughs. 

“Don’t be a brat.” Bucky scolded playfully pinching her nipple harshly making her yelp. “However Stevie you are being a tease. Come on baby girl I’ll show you a good time.” Suddenly they both pulled their hands away and Steve leant back making Mia groan and release a choked sob like sound from her throat. 

“It’s ok doll. We’re still here.” Steve rubbed a gentle hand on her ankle as Bucky stood behind her and offered his hands which Mia gladly accepted as her legs were wobbly with anticipation and barely contained arousal. Steve grabbed a towel from the heated silver towel rack that was attached to the wall by the tub and wrapped her in it carefully drying her and if her rubbed against her sensitive spots more in the process well that was purely an accident of course. Steve and Bucky quickly dried themselves and Steve picked Mia up causing her to yelp and giggle attaching her lips to his throat. She couldn’t give them hickies but she sure as hell tried to mark them as they marked her. It made Bucky’s unbeating heart soar.

Reaching their queen sized canopy bed Bucky sat down against the headboard and pillows letting Mia have her fun and reached over to Steve to pull him closer finally exchanging the heated, possessive, sloppy kiss he had been wanting to since he entered the bathroom. Keeping one hand on the small of Mia’s back he tangled the other in Steve’s golden locks and tugged harshly making the other man hiss but give back to their kiss with equal passion and possession. It was the building of heat curling in his belly that made Bucky notice Mia was grinding and swirling her hips against his hardened cock. 

“We’ve worked our girl up Stevie and since you were being so mean earlier you should do something about it.” Using his speed he quickly spin Mia around so her legs were kept apart by being thrown over his and she was plastered against his chest again with her arms pinned to her side as he wrapped one hand across her collar bones and held onto the opposite shoulder. His other hand splayed over the soft skin of her stomach gripping onto her hip. Steve moved at a regular pace as moving at superhuman speeds always threw Mia off balance and if he dived straight in she would panic. He sat between Bucky and Mia’s legs and cupped Mia’s face caressing her cheekbones and looking into her eyes before moving in to kiss her. 

“My girl. My perfect girl.” He muttered against her lips before moving down her body and wrapping his lips around her nipple making her cry out in pleasure and try and arch her back. Sucking harshly he let the flesh pop out from between his lips and moved to the other giving it rougher treatment by holding it gently between his teeth and lashing it with his tongue. 

“Steve you’re making her wait.” Grabbing the blonds’ hair Bucky yanked Steve until her was looking at Mia’s weeping pussy all flushed and swollen and red. “You’re good with your mouth I trust you know what to do.” He said almost bored in his tone but was anything but and shoved his lovers face into Mia’s pussy before releasing him.

“I don’t mind returning home from work if this is the view I’m going to get each time.” Steve spoke from their doorway that closed their door off from the rest of their rooms. Bucky was lying on their bed gloriously naked showing off every inch of his pale skin and jacking off his mouth-wateringly large erection with a hand lazily thrown behind his head.

“Wanna help a guy out?” He smirked and sat up watching as Steve sauntered over slowly unbuttoning his shirt and belt before untucking said shirt from his pants. The outline of his dick already beginning to show he was starting to be affected by the scene playing out before him.

“How could I say no to that thoughtful and romantic invitation?” Steve quipped before letting out a gasp and Bucky yanked him the rest of the way over by his belt loops before kneeling up.

“You’re going to take all this off and quickly or I may change my mind about you helping me Rogers.” Watching his lovers pupils expand he smirked and reached into Steve’s trousers and started palming his erection through the boxer briefs he had on enjoying the feeling of it swelling beneath his hand only pulling out so Steve could rid himself of his boxers and climb onto their bed. Steve leaned in for a kiss unleashing all of his frustrations into the kiss both mans hands roaming the other roughly and with a purpose.

Pushing Steve down onto his back Bucky leaned over him and yanked on Steve’s now fully hard and leaking erection as Steve did the same from under the brunette both breathing heavily. Bucky was already on the cusp of orgasm so knelt back and flipped Steve over so he was on his stomach and harshly pinched and pulled at his ass cheeks for a moment so Steve knew what was next before diving in not giving Steve time to prepare or adjust to the sensation of the flat of his tongue against his puckered asshole. Diving in he made sure the ring was sloppy and wet letting the tendrils of heat inch away so he wouldn’t blow his load straight away. He had to hold Steve down as he tried to thrust back onto Bucky’s tongue and his moans filled his ears.

“Such a slut when I play with you.” Steve could feel Bucky smirk against him as he spoke before starting to poke the tip of his tongue into him letting the pleasure fill him. He wished he could rub himself but didn’t want to risk his husband stopping. It felt too good. Slowly one finger worked its way into him and poked swirled, clearly not aiming for his prostate but to stretch and warm up the muscle so the second finger breached easily and they could scissor him open. “You take my fingers so good baby.” Kissing the meat of his ass Bucky bite the pale flesh enjoying the blood that ran down the alabaster skin a stark difference. He would be so much more careful with Mia only give her pleasurable sensations but both man had quickly learned that outside of Steve being able to take the rough treatment her also got off on it. Bucky often remarked he was such a pain slut but both of them knew Bucky enjoyed it as much if not more giving it to Steve. He shoved a third finger in just as his angled his fingers to rub aggressively along Steve prostate enjoying the howl Steve gave as he arched his back and stuck his ass out wriggling into the sensation. “I think you’re stretched enough.”

Kneeling up Bucky rubbed along Steve’s back gently as he angled his dick towards Steve’s stretched hole and slid in in one smooth motion the slight friction making Steve moan like a whore getting paid. However he wasn’t, never was, he simply liked having a dick in his ass and something in his mouth. Leaning over him and resting his elbows by Steve’s shoulders Bucky shoved two fingers into Steve’s mouth. “Can’t have the whole castle their king likes to get fucked can we baby? What would they think if they knew how much you liked to do as I say, their king who gives all these speeches and acts like he has all the power when really you like being below me taking it like a whore. What would Mia think?” Steve sucked harder nipping the fingers ever so slightly like Bucky liked on his cock. “Would she take you seriously? I know you like to be in charge when it’s not me but we both know you will always submit to me and take it!” He punctuated the last two words with a harsh thrust, “What about when it’s the three of us and you’re here moaning onto the sheets? You’d have to really make it up to her wouldn’t you? Hmmmm.” Steve was too busy trying to process the pleasure coursing through him to respond, the fingers in his mouth playing with his tongue as he licked them keeping his last few brain cells turned off and focused on the orgasm that was building inside of his gut.

Bucky wasn’t immune either the orgasm he had let fade had come back in full force and possibly even more intense. He picked up speed yet again letting his vampire given speed and strength in just a little continuing to jackhammer into Steve’s poor abused hole. He could tell Steve was close as he fluttered around his dick. “Come on Stevie cum for me baby come on!” He spat through gritted teeth trying to keep his thrust steady however they got hard and sloppy despite his best efforts. As if he was hypnotised to do so Steve came right then screaming his release as he let the fingers in his mouth fall out. Steve’s undoing caused Bucky’s and he thrust hard and deep inside his husband and moaned as he filled Steve up before flopping on his back and pulled Steve into him and out of his wet mess. They would sort that out later.

The stayed there for what could have been hours enjoying their joint post orgasm glow cuddling and giving each other soft kisses.

“You ok Buck?” Steve asked as he kissed a peck.

“I’m great baby. Are you, how was dealing with the explosion aftermath?”

“It’s all sorted coordinated more long term support to the area that can replace the emergency teams and working on getting that order on the rebellion sorted. It should be done in a week. So wanna tell me what you were thinking about earlier jerk?”

Throwing his head back and laughing Bucky looked down at Steve’s eyes which shined with love and comfort. “Us and Mia. Let’s just say that bathtub will get a lot of use.” Rolling his eyes and shaking his head fondly Steve leant up and gently kissed his husband.

“Trust you to get an erection over a bathtub. Honestly do I need to worry you’re gonna leave Mia and me for it?”

“If you keep talking like that maybe!” Playfully growling Bucky rolled them over so Steve was below him again. “I was rough earlier guess I gotta sweet talk ya now to make up for it.” He grinned playfully before kissing his way down to Steve’s quickly swelling erection.

“Who am I complain when you do such sweet things.” Steve gasped as his gently scratched Bucky’s scalp.


	6. New beginings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've not updated I've been in a secure mental health facility and have only had time to do uni during my tec time. Hopefully I'll be able to upload more soon but heres a small update :)

Mia’s first day back at work felt weird. She had felt weird since the attack at the fair however she still had to work so here she was walking up with a tray with some blood and regular human food with Sam who was carrying the fresh bedding and other cleaning supplies she would need. The matron had been pestering the kings to let one of the servants do more than just the superficial maintenance cleaning for a while and everyone knew about it, some servants even had bets on how long it would take them to crack as they had a sweet spot for the graying lady however it was just now they had chosen to accept and they accepted her. Her face still ached but the bruises were more yellow and green than the violent deep purples and reds they had been and the cuts were pretty much gone. The emotional toll from the festival was still fresh as she was tired. People she grew up with had died or were in serious condition then she was thrown the unwanted curve ball of have to clean the kings rooms. After Amy told her what had been going on Mia had made a vow to steer clear hoping this strange fascination would pass but apparently not. Servants had seen them hanging around her room during her absence only to run off using their speed when they were caught and honestly she was debating moving. No fucks given just up and leaving!

“Honestly it’s chill working for them directly. Sometimes they have weird hours but you know, vampires!” Sam was carrying the conversation understanding a little bit of her apprehension but mainly putting it down to she was working for the two kings. Anyone would be nervous to make a good impression. Mia just wanted them to let her go.

Once they reached the large wooden door Sam knocked by kicking it with his feet then opening the door using his elbow. He pointed to a table at the far end of the room by some large windows overlooking the courtyard while he put the bedding down and with a miniscule amount more patience knocked on another door that presumably lead to the bedroom. Looking around Mia felt overwhelmed by the level of opulence the room displayed unashamedly. The windows had metal frames and the carpet was plush and soft mocking how Mia had to keep her shoes on. She was dying to feel the rich red material under her feet. On one wall was a bookshelf with a variety of books ranging in age by the looks of it with a couple of shelves free with small trinkets and keepsakes from across the world throughout the ages. The other wall had a fireplace and a large sofa that looked like a cloud with a couple of single armchairs and a small coffee table in the middle creating a casual seating area which was an antithesis of the long oak table with six seats around it that looked official and where meetings could be held. There was the door Sam had gone through where the three man were talking as Sam dressed them and another door which Mia didn’t touch. As much as she wanted to leave she wasn’t going to get fired let alone by two supernatural men that even if they were human had enough muscles to throw her across the room like one of the many pillows on the damned sofa!

Bucky walked out to see Mia looking around the room in awe and he let her take it all in. It would be a massive change from the kitchens and the menial manual tasks she used to do. She kept looking at the carpet clearly annoyed she couldn’t feel it properly. He leaned against the door framed and smiled softly vowing to watch her reaction to feeling it when she did for the first time. As always she smelled amazing but he could tell the scent of grief under it and his heart ached for his little human.

“Good morning.” Watching her jump and quickly face him giving an awkward bow as her face flushed red.

“Good morning your majesty.” 

“How’s your face? It still looks sore.” Walking closer a little quicker than a human he gripped her chin and angled her face so he could get a better look. Her pulse quickening was a delightful surprise but he didn’t put much stock in it being from much other than the shock. Between the assault and the festival she was probably anxious and jumpy.

“Erm it’s… it’s ok. Getting there.” Mia stepped back quickly as soon as she was able feeling claustrophobic and not enjoying the invasion of personal space.

“Give the poor girl space Bucky.” Steve chuckled as he and Sam emerged from the bed room and walked towards the table and went straight for the blood, pouring it into a cup then pouring a second before bringing one to his husband before leaning against the long sturdy table sipping his breakfast grateful since he was hungry and he never wanted to be hungry around people just in case. “I don’t know if the matron told you what you’d be doing. It’s just changing the sheets, dusting hovering and general cleaning. We don’t really use the bathroom much outside of the tub so that won’t need doing much at all. We sometimes have meetings in here some you’ll be ok staying in and others we prefer you weren’t. Sam can give you more details but he will be around to help. If there’s any questions ask him and if he doesn’t know then we probably won’t either.” He chuckled and smiled at Sam who both he and Bucky genuinely considered a friend.

“I’ll take you through to the bedroom and show you were things are kept.” Sam picked up the sheets and nodded to the door the three men had recently walked back through.

Tony was about ready to pull his hair out of his head. If it wasn’t beautiful and amazing he probably would have already. The guardians had brought the reports of the drugs from around the Avengers areas and if they didn’t have so much damn information Tony defiantly would have snapped Quill’s neck. He would come back to life within the hour but it would soothe his soul to shut the irritating man up. However he was useful and even though the information had very little patterns emerging Tony had a sinking suspicion that there would be one emerging soon. There had been a small flurry of activity in Rogers and Barnes territory just before the attack. Sadly there may have to be a few more attacks for it to make sense. The only thing that was clear was that HYDRA and the rebellion had a tenuous partnership that was seeping into the clans lands and he was back at pulling his hair out! Bruce had been looking at Jarvis blood tests to try and get an idea about the drug however with none of said drug to test it was catch up work and Tony fucking hated being three steps behind. He was smarter than most people, always had been and he hated being out of the loop and all this conflicting data was giving him a headache. Bruce had come up with very little they didn’t already know and Jarvis had been distraught in shame at his actions and all these people feeling sorry for themselves wasn’t helping him. He was a doer, a man of action and having to sit here and grit his teeth at the band of morons he had sent out again to try and gather more Intel was pushing him to the edge. He would figure it out but he had to be patient and being patient wasn’t his strong suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to tell me how I did I'd love feedback. Thank you xx


End file.
